Who Needs Lingerie
by Goddess of Ravens Blood
Summary: If you are not of proper age to be reading an 'MRated' fanfic then please don't complain to me about this later, that is your own decision. Kagome and Sango are trying on lingerie when the boys show up, telling them they have to leave now!
1. Chapter 1

"Who Needs Lingerie"

The clouds finally cleared after two straight days of nothing but rain.

"Finally! I want to get out of these wet clothes!" Kagome sighed. Sango voiced her own agreement and they went in search of a place to change.

Inu-yasha sighed "Come on Miroku, lets get a fire started." He turned in time to see miroku trying to slink behind the girls. "Get over here monk!" With a pop to the head, Inu-yasha dragged the lecherous monk back to the camp area leaving the girls in peace.

Setting their clothes out to dry on the tree branches, Kagome and Sango sat on a warm rock and chit-chatted. About plans for the day, what food they wanted to eat or how much of a pervert Miroku was.

"That reminds me, Sango I have something for you."

Hopping off the rock, they headed back to the shady trees where thier clothes were drying.

Kagome dug through a small bundle that she brought with her, producing two pieces of white cloth and handed them over to Sango. "Try them on, I think they should fit."

Sango eyed them curiously, "What are they?"

" 'Lingerie', it's undergarments but sexier, I got them from an american import shop." Kagome giggled as she remembered the excitement she and her friends had shopping that day as she waited for Sango to finish putting the outfit on.

"How do I look?"

"You look like sex on two legs!" Kagome laughed as Sango blushed. "Maybe you should show them to Miroku sometime."

Sango blushed even more, "As if I could muster the courage to take my clothes off in front of him, besides you know all he wants is for women to bear his children for him I don't think he could ever be the kind of man to settle with just one woman."

She hid a sad smile from Kagome and decided that changing the subject seemed to be the best course of action before she had to go into detail on her thoughts, "What about you Kagome, dont you have an outfit too?"

"I have mine right here." she replied and went about dressing in her own lingerie to reveal that she had on the same outfit but hers were black with what Kagome called a 'Garter'.

"What is a 'garter'?" "I dont think I've ever heard of that before."

"Oh it's just straps of elastic to help keep my panty hose from rolling down when I move."

Meanwhile...

Inu-yasha and Miroku sat about a roaring fire while Shippou went about chasing fireflies in the evening dusk.

"Whats taking them so long?!" growled an irritated Inu-yasha.

He got up and started to head toward the bushes the girls were occupying as a warning voice called behind him.

"I wouldn't do that Inu-yasha, unless you want Kagome to 'sit' you." Shippou smiled as the Hanyous' ears flicked in annoyance, it was so much fun pestering him.

"Shippou's right Inu-yasha." replied a pouting Miroku who was busy nursing the large bump on his head. "That reminds me, did you have to hit me so damn hard? Hell even Sango doesn't hurt me nearly as much as you did and I didn't even get to see anything!"

Instead of a retort, Inu-yasha froze, his ears laid back against his head. Turning around he sniffed the the night air, something wasn't right. "Hey Miroku..?"

Miroku got up off the ground and dowsed the fire, "I know, there is something evil coming this way."

"We need to get the girls and get out of here quick, consequences be damned!"

Kagome had just turned to grab her clothes from the nearby tree branch when Inu-yasha and Miroku walked around the bushes.

Kagome flushed in rage but mainly embarrassment "Inu-yasha! Si--!"

"Don't say that!" he growled in a low tone, causing her to stop mid-word.

Miroku stepped forward to explain thier intrusion, hoping they would believe him. "We need to get out of here and fast, there is something coming our way." With that said he took off his outer robe and gestured to Sango in allowing him to cover her.

She blushed slightly but did as he wanted.

Inu-yasha did the same and gently placed his fire robe on kagomes' shoulders and picked her up in him arms. Miroku smiled when he did the same to Sango and wasn't smacked for it.

Just then shippou hopped through the bushes with Kagomes' pack "Guys we have to hurry it's getting closer!"

Inu-yasha nodded and handed Shippou the girls clothing "Listen up Shippou, we all can't group together, it's too dangerous. I want you to take the pack and find somewhere either high up or low where you will be safe until this prescense passes okay?."

"But I--."

"Shippou, this is important! When I feel that it is safe, either Miroku or myself will come and find you okay?"

Shippou knew that this was no time to be arguing with Inu-yasha like they usually did, he could sense the seriousness in his tone as well as his scent. "Okay Inu-yasha, but guys please be careful!"

He gave a sad smile and waved as he bounded off into the distance.

Miroku nodded at Inu-yasha and headed west with Sango tucked in his arms.

Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome, his eyes had a gentle light to them, "Hold onto me okay?"

Kagome was confused and at the same time proud at how fast Inu-yasha took charge of the situation. All she could do was nod her head and with that Inu-yasha took off at a dead run to the north.

He ran for what seemed like hours until he came upon a cave high up on a rock side facing the south, this would give him a perfect view and scent range if something were to be coming toward them. Walking up to the base of the rock side he calculated the distance and footing for the ascent.

It only took a few jumps and he was in the entrance of the cave. Gently putting kagome onto her feet he quickly searched the cave from front to back, checking for any signs that this cave belonged to someone. Returning to the cave entrance he sniffed the air for any change. Nothing as of yet, he could smell the evil presence but it didnt seem to be heading in their general direction. Letting out a small sigh of relief he turned to Kagome and froze. She was shivering all over, obviously cold but trying to hide it. "Kagome I'm sorry! Now wish I had brought those clothes with us, i forgot that you get cold easily."

Kagome knew that he didn't mean any offense in his remark and smiled "It's okay Inu-yasha I'll be fine, really."

Inu-yasha could tell by her scent that she was just trying to ease his mind. He sat down with his back against the rock wall and motioned for her to come and sit with him. She was about to sit on the ground when he wrapped his arms around her waist and set her onto his lap.

Squealing she struggled to get off of him "Inu-yasha, what are you doing?!"

He scoffed at her antics, "Would you prefer to sit on the cold ground?" She blushed, she should've known that he was just trying to help her "Well no, but--."

"So be still!" he huffed. Ears flicking slightly in annoyance, the he remembered, that they never actually made physical contact unless she was yanking on his ears or he gave her a ride on his back.

She sat rigid against him for a time and gradually became more comfortable. There was nothing to do but look out onto the horizon and watch the sunset. Inu-yasha enjoyed the silence and absently ran his fingers through her hair, within moments he could hear the calm, even breathing of her slumbering form. The moon light shone on her face, giving her an angelic look to her face.

He took this time to actually look at her, something was different about the undergarments she was wearing. From what he could tell in the past she usually wore white. These were different, they were black and very, very revealing. He could feel something to familiar stir within him, a tightening in his chest that went straight to his groin. It happened everytime Kagome was in heat, he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else that would force these feelings away. Gently he ran his fingers over her arms, feeling the creamy skin under his callaused hands, down her sides and cautiously against her thighs. Kagome let out a small sigh and shifted her body to his touches, her butt rubbing into his crotch.

He stiffened, letting out a low moan. ("This can't be happening, I need to get away from her soon or I'll lose it!") Slowly kagome batted her drowsy eyes open, "Inu-yasha, are you alright?"

"Im' fine Kagome, go back to sleep." she yawned and shifted herself into a more comfortable position, once again rubbing against him. This time he couldnt help it and let out a loud moan, instinctivly bucking his hips.

Kagome fully awakened with a gasp, ("Did he just do what I think he did?!") Finally realising what she had done, "Inu-yasha?!"

He blushed furiously, her scent told him she was slightly nervous by his actions but very aroused at the same time. Quickly he tried to lift her off of him before he lost control and his instincts kicked in.

Kagome knew it would be torture to leave him like this, and leaving her alone to deal with the problem made her even more afraid for both thier safties. It was her fault in the first place after all, so as he tried to lift her she flipped herself around. She was now looking him right in the eyes. His ears perked up with curiousity but then flattened with embarrassment, turning his gaze away from her. She could see in his eyes that he was obviously ashamed of not controlling himself better. ("Get a grip man, she would never want anything to do with you!"). She gave a sad smile and gently raised his face to look at her and he flushed, "Kagome I don't know what came over me, I'm sor-!"

She silenced him with her lips, gently pressing him aganist the rock wall. He froze at this, not sure weather he should allow this or continue trying to get away from her. His mind told me to "stay put" so he went with his instincts and relaxed, returning the kiss and running his hands along her back. Leaning forward she pressed her breasts onto his chest, rubbing her clothed crotch against his erection. He pressed his head against the rock wall and whimpered, she was wet and her scent was over-powering him with her arousal. He knew he wouldnt be able to control himself if he were to stay near her for too much longer.

Unfortunately his body wanted more of this pleasing friction, his pants were becoming sticky with his pre-cum. He slowly began to rub against her while he ran his fingers along her covered breasts, causing her nipples to harden. She moaned and pressed into his hands, panting slightly she began rubbing faster and harder against his throbbing dick.

He returned the favour by slowly raising his hips and pressing his dick against her clothed pussy, but after a few moments of dry humping he stopped. Releasing her lips he looked into her lust filled eyes, she pouted slightly when he stopped rubbing against her. He sighed "Kagome, we should stop before it's too late." Whimpering she tried to kiss him, he shook his head, ears slumped against his head.

Kagome was confused, she thought he was enjoying himself. She had no complaints. "What's wrong Inu-yasha, don't you like this?" She gave an evil smile as she rubbed against him.

He closed his eyes and moaned. "If we were to continue you would probably end up with a pup and I'm sure you don't want that." She slowly brought her hands to his ears and rubbed, smiling as his eyes closed and he moaned with a small growl.

Leaning forward she whispered in reply. "We both want this... and I would be honored to have your pup."

His eyes flew open and he looked at her in disbelief, ("She can't be serious, why would she want to mate with a hanyou like me?!")but her eyes showed that she was serious in this decision. "Are you sure about this?" She gave him a gentle smile "I've never been more sure in my whole life!"

He his heart felt like it was going to explode by those words as he smiled warmly at her and brought her face back for a fiery kiss.

Neither of them wanted to let go even to breathe but just then a cold breeze blew into the mouth of the cave, causing her to shiver all over. Quickly Inu-yasha picked her up and proceeded to the back of the cave where the wind wasn't so bad. He almost didn't make it, her scent made him want to take her there and now but he wanted to make sure she would enjoy every moment.

Allowing her to stand, she looked at him curiously. He smiled and placed his outer robe on the ground and went about stripping off the rest of his clothing to create a make-shift bedding. He stood proudly before her, her lust filled eyes wandering greedily all over his body. She gave a small shiver when she saw the size of his dick, it was long and thick she worried if it would even fit all the way in her.Stepping up to to her Inu-yasha embraced Kagome attempting to dissolve her fears. Raising her face to him and gently placed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss and busied herself in removing her bra as he carefully lowered her underwear enough for her to step out of them.

Kagome blushed as he stepped back to get a full view of her now naked body. Her body was pale as snow despite the amount of time they spent outside, her ebony hair made her look even paler. "You are so beautiful." She laughed nervously as she felt his hard on press against her belly. "I would say the same but I don't know if calling a man 'beautiful' is such a compliment."

He carefully laid her down on the bedding and she willingly opened her legs to allow him to lean over her comfortably. Kissing her lips reassuringly he moved to her neck and lazily licked her. Then gently he pressed his fangs in, causing her to gasp and clutch his shoulders. Removing his fangs the blood mixed with the spell he put on her, there was now his 'mate mark' for all to know that she belonged to him and no one else. To make up for it he ran his thumbs against her breasts making the nipples harden, "Inu-yasha." She moaned softly, arching her back as he leaned down and licked one of her nipples. Running her fingers through his silky, white hair she absently grinded against his erection. He moaned against her breasts and rocked his hips against her body, rubbing his leaking fluids all over her.

A thought suddenly came to his mind and he stopped his actions. "Kagome...are you a virgin?"

She flushed and slowly nodded her head. The look in her eyes, told him what she wanted to ask but was to shy to say. He smiled and kissed her lips, "No, I've never mated with anyone either but my instincts tell me what to do."

He kissed her lips as he carefully placed his dick against her wet opening. He looked into her eyes to make sure that she didnt want to stop. "Are you sure about this Kagome?"

With her nodding approval he quickly pushed his way in. She bit her lips to stifle her scream, digging her fingernails into his arms. He didn't move, allowing her to get comfortable. It was understandable that he was going to hurt her at first so the pain in his arms was a small price to pay. Leaning down, he kissed her tears away. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." She smiled up at him and relaxed in his embrace. "Im okay Inuyasha."

After a few more moments he slowly pulled out of her body, she looked up at him questionably and he answered by re-entering her. He let out a low moan, her warm body was so tight it was going to make it hard on him to keep a slow pace for very long. Kagome moaned as well, the sensation of his hard dick inside her was exilarating and she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. He kept the pace slow and gentle for as long as possible, making sure that she was fully comfortable. But his body told him that he needed more, this was going to be over sooner than he wanted but thier needs were too great and he started thrusting faster. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and gripped his shoulders, she leaned into his chest panting and moaning with each thrust. "Inuyasha!" She gripped his shoulders as she orgasmed hard and fast against his dick. He moaned loudly as she tightened against him, it felt so good. He slammed into her as hard and fast as he could, "Kagome!" he let out a loud growl. Slamming into her one more time he released his seed within her.

Both collapsed panting and trying to collect themselves, Inu-yasha had just enough strength left to lay beside her instead of falling on top of her. He pulled her towards him so that her back was against his chest, listening to each others racing heartbeats it didn't take long for them to fall asleep with blissful dreams awaiting them.

The next morning...

The happy chirpping of the blue jay made Inu-yashas' ears twitch, awakening the sleeping hanyou.

Slightly annoyed he took a quick look around, sensing nothing wrong he laid back down, ("such a wonderful dream...") he sighed and started to drift back to sleep.

Suddenly he felt bare skin brush against his chest, his eyes popped open and he scooted back a bit with claws extended for an oncoming threat. To his surprise though there lay Kagome, naked and asleep beside him. Images from last nights events flashed through his mind, smiling to himself he lay back down beside her. He took the time while she slept to memorize every curve of her lithe body, worried that she would disappear. While he lay there he began to wonder if she would become pregnant, ("What if she changes her mind and doesn't want to bear my pup?") Rising as silently as he could, he kissed her forehead and dressed as he headed toward the mouth of the cave. Looking out onto the horizon, he inhaled the sweet aroma of the morning dew on the flowers nearby. So far there didn't seem to be a threat that the evil scent would be heading their way so he figured he better find some food and water for kagome before she woke.

Hopping down the rock side he made sure to mark the area as his territory, catching the scent of a rabbit nearby he smiled to himself at the thought of fresh meat for breakfast and rushed off in search of the unsuspecting prey.

As time weant by the cave started to warm up and kagome stirred restlessly in her sleep within the remaining pile of clothes. The constant chirpping of a bird made her groggily open her eyes to see a little blue jay sitting beside her happy as can be with a song full of joy.

Rising slowly so not to scare the bird she sat and listened to his song. The bird seemed to enjoy her company and kept on singing. Suddenly it stopped short in a song and fluttered out of the cave enterance.

Looking around Kagome realised that Inu-yasha was no where to be found, panicked she threw on the lingerie ("better to have something than nothing on at all.") and headed toward the cave mouth. Before she got to the edge, Inu-yasha hopped in. Standing tall he looked at her frightened face and quickly made his way over to her. "Kagome are you alright?"

She quickly latched onto his waist and gave a small sob "I-I thought you left me, I was so worried!"

His ears flicked up at her words "Baka! that mark on your neck will tell anyone, you are mine and mine alone!" She looked up at him with small tears in her eyes and smiled "As you are mine."

"I wouldn't dare think of leaving you." He gave her a small but firm hug and let go of her. Heading back to the cave mouth he produced a bundle of wood, a makeshift holder for water and several rabbits. "I figured you would be hungry so I went out in search of food, I'm sorry for worrying you."

She smiled brightly at him, it would take a lot to prepare the food without the proper necessities but they would make do.

"No, I'm sorry for assuming something without thinking first, but Inu-yasha could you help me down here?"

He looked up at her with curiousity "What do you need, I'll get it for you."

She blushed a bright shade of red, "Its' not that ... I just need to use the bathroom."

It was Inu-yashas' turn to blush as he smacked himself on the forehead "I wasn't thinking of that, Im' sorry!"

Making sure the area was secure, he left her alone to do her business as he busied himself by skinning the rabbits nearby. A few moments later she arrived ready to help the best she could. "Do you need any help?"

He smiled at her tenderly "No, I think I got it. Why don't you go ahead and take a bath in the hot spring over there?"

She was overjoyed at the sound of the steaming water behind the rock formation "Why don't you come and join me Inu-yasha, the food can wait."

"I will be there in a moment you go ahead."

Humming to herself, Kagome went to the hot springs. As soon as he was sure she was in the water he headed over to where she had currently 'relieved' herself. Sniffing the air he could smell something different in her scent but he couldn't be absolutely sure that she was pregnant. He decided it would be better just to wait a little bit longer before bringing the subject up.

Arriving at the hot spring he grinned at Kagomes' blush as he was undressing. Stepping into the hot spring he pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in content, leaning against his body. The steam felt so nice they just bathed in companionable silence with an occassional grope here and there. They wouldve continued but there was food to prepare and they had to go out in search of the others, preferrably Shippou first so Kagome could walk around comfortably.

After eating a delicious meal of rabbit and cool refreshing spring water, Inu-yasha dressed and covered kagome with his outer robes again. Gently picking her up he bounded to the east. He could smell a faint trail of the kitsunes' scent and it didnt take long to track him down in a little fox hole under a large tree.

"Hey Shippou, you in there?"

"Inu-yasha, Kagome!"

A little red blur went streaking by as shippou clutched onto Kagome. "Hey hands off!" Inu-yasha bristled as he pried the little fox demon off of kagome who was busy trying to keep herself covered.

Shippou got a good look at the mate mark but figured it would be best to leave that conversation for another time. "Where is my pack Shippou?"

The little kitsune hopped into a nearby bush, dragging her large pack behind him "Here you go Kagome."

Giving him a quick hug she thanked him. Turning to Inu-yasha she gave a pleading look "Go on, I'll stand watch." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ducked into some nearby bushes to finally get into something appropriate. That is when Shippou pounced on Inu-yasha "Why does she have a mate mark, you better not have hurt Kagome?!"

"Get off me runt!" Inu-yasha growled, plucking him off by the tail and dropping him onto the ground. "If it's any of your concern we will tell you when we feel like it!" Instead of Shippou attacking him again he just gave him a serious look "You better take good care of her or I will never forgive you!"

Inu-yasha wouldn't admit it but he actually had more respect for the little fox demon, even though small he was very wise and mature for his age. "I will don't worry, but do me a favor and please keep this to ourselves for now okay?"

Shippou looked at him for a moment and gave a small smile "Sure, I'll let you break the news to her and the others."

His ears pricked up and that comment, "You can smell it too huh?"

"Don't be an idiot, im a demon too, of course I can smell it, why haven't you told her yet?"

Inu-yasha slumped his shoulders, "I'm worried, I know she told me she wouldn't mind but I just don't know how she will react to that kind of news."

Shippou just gave him a sad smile and turned to greet kagome who was happy to be in some real clothes for a change.

"Shall we go find Miroku and Sango now?"

Since they were in no big hurry they didn't rush, Inu-yasha and Shippou could smell them. It didn't take long to find them cuddled together sound asleep under a tree.

"Aww don't they just make a cute couple?" Inu-yasha winked at Kagome who had a slight tint to her cheeks.

"Huh? What?" Sango and Miroku looked around and snapped to when they saw who was standing in front of them.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou!" Sango wiggled her way out of the monks arms only to latch herself onto Kagome in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you guys!"

Shippou happily bounded around the whole group giving hugs and handed Sango a clean pair of clothes, which she took gratefully and exited to some nearby bushes with Kagome to change.

Inu-yashas' nose twitched as she walked by, both of thier scents were different than usual. ("I wonder if Miroku knows?")

Miroku didnt bother to get up, he knew the girls would want to have sometime to 'gossip' about the events that occurred between both seperated parties and looked up curiously at Inu-yasha. He seems bothered by something, his ears kept twitching.

"Hey Shippou, would you mind finding us some fresh water, I need to talk to Inu-yasha alone."

Shippou pouted for a moment, he didn't like to be excluded in conversations but if Miroku asked, then he would do as he said.

Once he was out of sight, he turned to Inu-yasha "Okay whats wrong?"

Inu-yasha sat down beside him and sighed. He seemed hesitant to say. "I don't know how would be the best way to bring this up so I'm just going to come out with it."

"Okay... what is it?"

"Did you sleep with Sango, and I don't mean just 'sleeping' like we found you."

Miroku flushed a little and looked away "Why do you care?"

"Just answer the damn question before they come back will 'ya!" he growling in annoyance.

Miroku turned to look at him and smiled smugly, "If you really must know then the answer is 'yes' but why are you so curious?"

His ears pressed against his head and he sighed again, this wasn't going to be easy but he knew it would be best if Miroku knew now. "Sango is pregnant."

Miroku nearly fell over to those words as he stammered to come up with something to say "What do you mean! How do you know for sure when it's only been a few days?"

"I can smell the change in her scent...as well as Kagomes'."

Miroku looked at him with disbelief, "You mean to tell me you actually slept with Kagome?" He didnt wait for an answer as he slapped him on the back, congratulating him and pressing for details.

After sharing the details to the previous events, Miroku asked "Have you told her yet?"

"No, She told me she would be fine with bearing my pup, it's just that I'm worried that she didn't mean it 'ya know."

Miroku gave him a serious look, "Inu-yasha, if she told you that she wants to bear your child, then I'm more than positive that she was serious about it so dont worry!"

Inu-yasha gave him a gentle smile "Thank you Miroku."

"That's what friends are for Inu-yasha." With that sat in silence, both wondering what the girls would tell each other of the past events and what would be to come.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic, please give comments, wether good or bad, I don't care. It's just nice to know that someone is actually reading this. I shall continue on the rest of this at a later time and will possibly come up with a fanfic on sango and miroku, who knows. i might as long as people tell me what they think of this first.

so once again, thank you for reading...

LaTeR,

Shinigami


	2. Chapter 2

"Who Needs Lingerie" Part 2

Meanwhile Sango had fully dressed and the two girls sat on a nearby log, with Kirara happily resting on Sangos' lap.

"So why were you two sleeping under a tree instead of hiding somewhere Sango?"

"Miroku had sensed that the evil aura moved elsewhere so we figured we would head out to find you guys, or atleast Shippou so I could get on some decent clothing."

Kagome laughed, "I bet it drove Miroku nuts to be around you in that lingerie!" Sango blushed and gave a shy smile. "You know, he didn't even notice it at first since we were busy trying to find somewhere to hide but yes after that he could barely keep his eyes off me." Kagome gave her a curious look, "What did you do about it?

"Oh I caught him staring several times, I just pretended that I didn't notice." Replied a smug looking Sango.

"So what happened, don't keep me in suspense here!"

Sango shrugged and gave a sly smile "I told him that I was cold and asked if I could lay beside him to keep warm."

"And that worked?!" exclaimed a shocked Kagome. Sango nodded her head, "Well who made the first move?"

"Miroku made the first move, he draped his arms around me as if to help warm me up and he slowly started to rub up against me."

"And you didn't slap him? That's a new record!" Laughed Kagome, trying to picture Miroku without a slap mark across his face after he had groped Sango.

"Well in any case one thing lead to another, I'm sure you know what I mean Kagome." Blushed an embarrassed Sango.

"I'm sure I don't need to visualize that thank you." Kagome giggled as she rubbed Kirara's ears.

Sango gave a curious look at Kagome, "What about you and Inu-yasha, did anything happen between you two as well I hope?" Hinted a devious Sango.

Kagome blushed furiously, "W-Why would you think Inu-yasha and I did anything?"

"Oh come on Kagome, you can tell me!" Sango leaned to look her in the eyes, "You slept with him didn't you?"

Kagome turned her head to gaze in the direction the guys were residing, smiling she turned back to Sango "Yes, I did sleep with him!" Sango practically screamed in delight for her friend finally becoming intimate with the one she had loved for so long and grabbed her in a fierce hug, "So come on details, details Kagome!"

Kagome wriggled her way out of Sangos arms "I can't tell you if you're suffocating me!" she huffed, feigning annoyance. Sango waited as she collected her thoughts.

"Inu-yasha took me to a cave and it was so cold he had me sit on his lap, we were watching the sun set and I ended up falling asleep." Sango nodded her head, encouraging her friend to go on. "Well I ended up making him horny while I was shifting around in my sleep and that lead to details I won't reveal, but we became mates as well." Kagome pointed to her mate symbol on her neck.

Sango wiped away tears of joy as she gave Kagome another quick hug, "I'm so happy for you both, but Kagome aren't you worried about becoming pregnant?"

Kagome smiled at Sango "Like I told Inu-yasha, I would be proud to have his children and I meant it."

Sango could tell that she was serious and could only wish her luck in what ever the outcome would be. "Hey Sango, what about you, would you care if you had Miroku's child?"

Sango had a distant look on her face, lost in thought. Finally turning back to the young miko she replied. "I thought long and hard about that when we first arrived at our hiding place, I wasn't so sure at first but looking back now, I have no regrets if I were to become pregnant."

"You know that if we are pregnant, it won't be long before the guys find out first seeing that Inu-yasha has that capability, maybe we should ask him before we set off."

Sango got up and dusted herself off "Why don't we go find out then?" Kagome smiled and followed the demon hunter towards where the guys were waiting on them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who Needs Lingerie Chapter 3"

Meanwhile...

Miroku and Inu-yasha were still conversing on what to do.

"So do you think we should tell them right now or would it be better if we waited?"

Miroku glanced back at the bushes where the girls were, unsure as to wether it would be better to wait or not. "Well I would say to wait but then again, what for? I mean you already know that it's a done deal, they're both pregnant." replied the happily smiling monk.

"I wonder how Sango will re-act to this bit of news?"

Inu-yasha smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "She knew the risks as well didn't she?" Miroku nodded his head. "Well as you told me, don't worry about it!" Miroku looked at the Hanyou with reserved respect, besides his arrogant attitude Inu-yasha was like a brother to him, He could talk to him about almost anything with out getting clobbered on the head. Then the thought came to his head ("So who is responsible for telling the girls?") They were so busy arguing about this they didn't hear the rustling of the bushes nearby.

Emerging from the bushes Kagome noticed that Inu-yasha and Miroku in a deep conversation that they didn't even notice the girls arrival. As they drew closer they could hear them bickering about something "You tell them!" "No it's your nose that figured it out so you should tell them!"

Shippou arrived back with a bucket of water and a basket full of blueberries, "Why are you two bickering about telling them anything, they're right there you idiots!" huffed the little kitsune as he went about cleaning the berries for thier snack. Still grumpy that he was being left out of this whole ordeal ("Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean that I don't know anything!") His tailed flicked in annoyance at the thought that even Miroku thought him not mature enough to handle the fact that Kagome and Sango were pregnant.

Inu-yasha and Miroku turned to see the girls giving them a curious look. "Inu-yasha what are you two going on about?" Inu-yasha hurried over to Kagome as did Miroku to Sango, both replied at the same time "We need to talk." The girls couldn't help but laugh at how they both managed to speak at the same time. Calming down from their bought of laughter they seperated, Inu-yasha took Kagome to a private area away from the others

"Okay Inu-yasha what's this all about?" Instead of speaking Inu-yashas' ears twitched restlessly, he wasn't sure if this would be the best time to say anything but he figured it would be best for her to know now and not days or even weeks later. "Kagome, did you really mean what you said before...about having my pups?"

Kagome gave him a smile and rubbed his restless ears "Of course I did silly, why?"

Inu-yasha closed his eyes and relished the feeling, momentarily distracted by her rubbing his ears, he almost forgot what he was going to say. Snapping out of la-la land he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Nibbling on her ear he whispered, "You're pregnant."

Looking up at her lover "Are you sure?" He gave a smile and nodded his head, "Yes, I smelled the change in your scent this morning, I talked it over with Miroku and he suggested I tell you now."

A small tear fell down her angelic face "Oh Inu-yasha, I've never been happier!" He had a proud smile on his face "Neither have I my mate." Embracing they stayed like that in pure silence, both with thoughts on what the future would bring them. Suddenly that silence was broken as you could hear Sango's voice in the nearby bushes scream with delight. "What on earth was that all about?" asked a confused Kagome. Inu-yasha smiled "I guess Miroku decided to tell Sango as well." Kagome gave him a curious look, "About what exactly?"

"Sango is pregnant as well." Kagome gasped and had to hold her ground as Sango burst through the bushes and grabbed Kagome in a hug. "We're both pregnant, can you believe it Kagome!" They both bounced around in glee as Miroku and Inu-yasha watched with pride. Shippou and Kirara danced around in delight, they would have little brothers or sisters to play with.

TBC

Sorry this one is pretty short as well, My mind is too tired to come up with anymore but I promised you all that I would have more in the near future so here it is and I do hope it doesn't suck that badly!!


End file.
